Through Indigo Eyes
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: Post Stars. The starlights are back on Kinmoku, and it is time to rebuild their world and move on. In order to overcome the obstacles thrown in their way, they must stand by one another, through thick and thin. Parallel to "Through Crimson Eyes".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a parallel story to "Through Crimson Eyes" by Mickie619... I'm very excited to be able to write with my best friend and a very talented writer, so be sure to check out her story as well, as mine is only half the story!

**Strictly Seiya's P.O.V, Post Stars.**

I stood next to my princess as we took in the side of our barren planet of Kinmoku. It took all the strength in me not to fall to my knees in despair. I needed to be strong.. I had to be strong. I'm the leader. My princess and comrades need a strong leader to lead them through the hard times..and this was certainly one of them.

"Welcome home, Princess." I managed to say without a waver in my voice. This wasteland sure as hell didn't look like the Kinmoku I grew up on.

I looked to Kakyuu, who had tears forming in her eyes.

_Please don't be sad..._

"It's okay, princess." I told her. Actually, I think I said it more for myself than anything.

Maker chimed in something, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was struggling not to lose my mind. On Earth, I had been easily distracted by a certain blonde with a crazy hairstyle. Then I had Galaxia to worry about. But now..all that could be on my mind was Kinmoku.. a pathetic sight at best.

I found myself walking, gravitating to the spot where I used to train for countless hours. I stopped, and stared down at the ashes. It had burned to the ground the night that Kinmoku fell. I still can't believe our entire planet succumbed in one evening! It all happened so fast... Guilt panged in my heart as I thought of friends I had lost that evening. Friends that would never, could never come back. They were just ordinary Kinmokans. They didn't hold starseeds. They were lost forever.

Some had become phages...some I had killed with my own hands. Once more, guilt panged through my heart. Sailor Moon..she never sacrificed anyone.. I wish I had held her ideals back then. I looked to the sky briefly, wondering how they were all doing. Most likely happy, celebrating their victory. We would celebrate, eventually. Now was simply not the time.

Now...is a time for mourning... I felt hot tears slip down my cheeks as I remembered all that was lost on that fateful evening, almost exactly one year ago. For the first time, I can properly feel the pain, of losing absolutely everything I once knew. I had always forced it away, telling myself "We must find the princess, there's no time to be sad!" or, "Galaxia won't wait for us to recover from our loss. We can't give her any opportunities!".

The others had called my disloyal, for not grieving of Kinmoku the way they did. I disagree. I didn't grieve for Kinmoku, because I _was_ loyal to it. I wouldn't grieve the death of my planet, because I never truly believed it died. After all, here we are..ready to build anew.

Wasn't there an old mythological Earth creature that had a similar story? What was it..? Oh yeah! A phoenix! A bird that burns brilliantly for a short time, but then dies in a heap of ashes. But from the ashes rises another, often stronger than the first. Kinmoku never died, because from it's ashes will rise a new Kinmoku, more brilliant than ever.

I regained from my thoughts, and saw Kakyuu wandering aimlessly. She stopped, and picked up a damaged white and black bear. I glanced at Maker, and she nodded in response. We went to our princess' side as she cried. I knew she missed her parents. We all did. I hugged her tightly, Maker did the same on her other side. We had all gone through so much..lost so much. But I couldn't help but hold onto the hope, that from this all, things would end up better than they had before. They just had to. I don't have anything else to believe in

"Hey, Maker can you build us some place to stay for the night? We can start re-building tomorrow" I said, suddenly. I wanted to break up the reminiscing everyone was doing. We needed a distraction.

"Hai," Maker said. She stood with her hands on her hips scanning through the rubble. Healer caught her eye on something and got up to walk over. I sat where Healer had been sitting, next to my princess.

"It's finally over," she said quietly.

"Hai, we completed our mission, now we can rebuild." I said, trying in vain to remain optimistic.

"Speaking of rebuild, Fighter help me," Maker said, trying to lift a pillar on her own.

"Got it," I said., leaping to my feet and going to Maker's side. With a bit of a grunt from the both of us, we managed to pull the pillar up to standing. It was in good shape, although it had some scorch marks, which I recognized as being from Healer's Sensitive Inferno attack. We erected four more pillars, and managed to lift a part of the roof over top. A sighed as I looked at the pathetic excuse of a shelter. It'd have to do, I was far too exhausted to do much else. We all were...the trip from Earth to Kinmoku-sei was so long and tiring. I could see it in the eyes of the others, despite their attempts to hide it.

I noticed Healer looking rather upset over something, Kakyuu at her side. Enter distraction number two of the day.

"Oh yeah, I'm just that good!" I said loudly, striking a ridiculous pose. I heard Maker giggle behind me.

I heard Healer complaining about the soundness of the impromptu structure Maker and I had put up, and thus retaliated.

"It'll only collapse on you, midget." I said. I struggled not to laugh at her as she growled (rather endearingly, I'll admit) at me. Kakyuu threw up her hands in exasperation.

"We've been through enough, please no more fighting, no more arguing at least for tonight," Kakyuu requested.

"That's hard to expect, her name is literally Fighter," Maker pointed out. I jumped and landed on my feet, posing once again, ridiculously. A large smile graced my lips as I spoke.

"Exactly."

Kakyuu sighed, before giving up at maintaining order, and laughing. I think she was a little _too_ tired. Healer growled at me, yet again. I glared at her and waved her on, towards me.

"You two are just too much." Maker said, sighing and rubbing her rather _large_ temples.

"I guess they can have fun, it's been so long since we've been able to relax," Kakyuu said. I bowed respectfully in appreciation. Nothing blew off steam like shoving the midget around.

"Arrigatou, Kakyuu-hime." I said.

"Does this mean I can bring Fighter down to size?" Healer asked.

"Beating me over and over again won't bring me down to as small as your size,"I said arrogantly. Maker snickered, Kakyuu covered her mouth, and Healer just glared at me.

"You're going to eat those words!" Healer screeched as she lunged at me with her fists. I side stepped and she stumbled, foolishly leaving her open to my powerful sweep kick.

Healer propped herself up on her hands and knees, struggling to her feet. She turned around in time to see my signature cocky smirk. Healer growled in annoyance. I tried not to laugh at her. This was all just fun and games, after all!

"C'mon Healer, bring me down to your level...if you can..." I taunted with an air of boredom.

Healer charged at me again, and I leaned down low, angling my shoulder into Healer's stomach. In a fluid movement, I stood up and flipped Healer over my back. I heard her hiss in pain, and I felt almost sorry for her. Almost.

Maker complimented my move, and I smirked slightly at her.

I turned around slowly, almost victoriously to face Healer once more...only to get a fist in my face! A wave of red hit my eyes as I clutched my newly sore mouth. Thank god it wasn't my nose..not that Healer could reach that high.. A second later, and Healer's fist nailed my stomach. Too bad for her that I'm an athlete. I think she hurt her hand on my toned stomach. I smirked as I cuffed Healer a good one under the chin, causing her to gasp and stumble back. In an instant, I had her pinned, one knee on her chest, the other on the ground.

"I win short stuff." I whispered cockily, and stood up. I offered a hand to Healer, as I always did. She grumbled angrily, but accepted the help up, anyways.

I heard Kakyuu-hime clapping.

"Good job guys," she said ecclesiastically.

"Did you guys get that all out of your system?" Maker asked.

"For now," Healer muttered. I had a feeling she planned on asking for a rematch. Not that she'd win it, anyways...

"Anywhere, anytime shrimp," I said, ruffling her hair. I smiled internally as I could hear her annoyance in the steps she took away from me.

"Can we relax for the rest of the night?" Kakyuu asked. I nodded, as did my teammates. We made our way over to the lame structure Maker and I had pulled up, just as rain began to fall.

Rain.

It reminded me of then..

-Flashback-

"Am I good enough?"

I don't think I'll ever know why I felt the need to ask her that question. I knew she couldn't give me an answer. Or at least, not the one that I had wanted to hear.

"Am I good enough?"

I asked her once more. I saw her look of shock and surprise. I heard her silence. And my heart broke. I wanted to protect her..so I did. I wanted to love her..so I did. But I knew, all along, that she couldn't love me. It just wasn't meant to be.

And so I backed down. I walked home that night, in the pouring rain...

It was cold. And dark..and dreary, and utterly miserable. But I wouldn't have had it any other way. I did some soul searching, as I walked home slowly that evening.

Briefly, I wondered if I should give up on her altogether. Leave her on her own to fight Galaxia, see if her "Mamo-chan" cared enough to show up and help her. But then I decided that went against everything I stood for.

In the end, I decided that it was useless to try to forget her. It was useless to try to win her over, as well. In the end, I fought for her..because it was what I, Seiya wanted.

But maybe it was what Fighter had wanted, as well..

Something to protect...Something to stand for..Something to believe in.

And it had worked. We defeated Galaxia. We avenged our princess, and in a stroke of luck, she had been returned to us.

-End Flashback-

And so here we are. In the rain. There is nothing left here, but ourselves. But we will begin a new. I bet Maker already has plans on building the first ever computer here. I wrapped a comforting arm around my troubled princess.

"It'll be alright, so long as we stick together..." I whispered to her.

"We four are closer than friends, than teammates..." Healer agreed. I sighed heavily, the sound of the rain coming down making my horribly exhausted, and I leaned my head on Maker's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt her head lean against mine.. and soon after, Kakyuu's head found it's way to my shoulder. I felt Healer lay across our laps. The three of us fell asleep there, in the rain, in a desolate world, the only living beings being ourselves.

And for some strange reason, it was peaceful.

We were home.

Not just physically home..but home because we were together. Our hearts were one, and we would never be separated, right?

Right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No, I haven't forgotten about Ryuusei Densetsu! I'm doing this joint fic here with my RL best friend, who also plays Princess Kakyuu on the SM roleplay site I frequent. So I have to keep up with her chapters, as they parallel each other.

I awoke when I noticed my princess was no longer at my side.

"Healer, Maker, she's gone!" I alerted my comrades. Both bolted awake and in a flash, the three of us were on our feet searching for her. Fear and worry coursed through my veins. We couldn't afford to lose her once more..

"Princess!" Healer called out frantically.

"Lady Kakyuu!" Maker yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to help her project her normally soft voice.

"Where can she be?" I asked dismally, wandering around the area, no flaming hair in sight. Suddenly, a head popped out of seemingly nowhere.

"Princess, what is that?" Healer asked looking down in the space.

"It survived? Just as your father had designed it," Maker said. Kakyuu climbed up to our level and looked at us severely.

"Yes, now let's get started," She told us.

"Hai," We answered at the same time. Kakyuu closed the door and began wandering around the rubble.

Kakyuu looked like she was put under a spell or something, she looked so distant..

"Kakyuu-Hime, are you alright?" Healer asked. Kakyuu nodded, having been brought back to the world of the living.

"Yea, let's get started. Maker I want a plan in two hours time to figure out what we're doing, when we're doing it. Fighter start moving this stuff I want the palace to be the first to be rebuilt. Healer gather everything from the storage unit, we're going to need it," Kakyuu said, taking charge.

I made my way over to a small area that was left rather clear of debris. It was where the garden had once been...

-Flashback-

_I sat out there, in my ridiculous looking dress. I couldn't stand these social events, not really. They made me nervous that something bad would happen. Especially tonight.. the air was cool and refreshing on my skin. A warm hand touched my shoulder lightly, I looked up._

_ "You feel it, as well?" Maker asked me. I nodded solemnly._

_ "Something just isn't right.." I mumbled._

_ "Let's go back."_

_ "I don't really want to..." I told her, gazing at the Kinmokan roses._

_ "We should keep an eye over our princess, Fighter." I snapped my head up and looked at her, nodding. I stood and we joined the party. We hung back a bit, our gaze never leaving the princess that we cherished so greatly. The sinking feeling in my stomach began increasing tenfold, I locked eyes with Healer, and instantly knew she felt it too. We transformed..and that's when they attacked._

_ Everything after that happened so quickly, it's a miracle I had time to get to the princess before she was attacked. Her lover, Mikey protected her until I got there. She didn't want to leave, she resisted against my grip. I didn't wish to harm her by yanking her roughly, and so I threw her over my shoulder and got her to safety. She was, and still is, my main concern._

_-_End Flashback-

I sighed heavily, forcing myself not to let tears for. That night, Kakyuu lost her love. He would not; could not return. He didn't have a sailor crystal to bring him back..he was gone forever. My heart ached for her. I don't know what I'd do if Odango died in front of me like that... I think I'd lose my mind..

I turned around, going to walk back to the others to start digging pillars up, when I gasped, quickly stopping my foot. Beneath it, the tiniest sprout was forming. The rubble and debris around it was strangling the life from it, though. I gingerly pushed away the offending items, and propped the little sprout up. A small smile found it's way to my face.

_Even in this darkness, there is life springing forth.._

Resolved with a new hope, I began clearing out the garden, stacking objects into a few piles. Categorized as 'Useless, Necessities, or Having some potential'. Before long, the garden looked as it did before, minus the well groomed flowers. But eventually they'd grow back. When the flowers had died off, they left behind the seeds, that had become buried. Now that light was allowed to shine on the ground, there was hope.

_Hope for us all..._

And so I joined the others once more.

Maker looked deep in thought, occasionally writing something down on some slightly charred paper she had found.

I sighed heavily and began looked around for pieces that just didn't belong to the palace, or were too badly damaged to be reused. I found what had once been the doors, holes burned through them. I smirked slightly, it had been my laser than blasted through them to hit a phage on the other side. As I started lifting them, they began crumbling in my hands. I moved them off to the side and tossed them into a pile. They'd make good firewood once they dried out a bit.

One area, having been built of brick, lay half-touched. It hadn't burned to the ground when the palace did. I struggled not to laugh at the irony. It was the washroom. I had found some cans of...gloop. Okay, I have no freakin' clue what it's called, but its sloshy and it makes bricks stay together! So I began glooping up the bricks and stacking them where the once were. After a few hours I sat down and stretched my back, having rebuilt the majority of the walls of the washroom. It was just missing a roof. Out of curiosity I tried to flush the toilet. To my dismay, it sprayed murky water at my face.

With a rather horrifying scream I ducked as the filth sprayed the wall, narrowly missing giving me a septic shower.

I heard Maker giggle, and I turned to glare at her. She quickly looked back to what she was writing. Jerk. Laughing at my un-smooth moment. I turned the handle to the sink, and luckily, the water came out clear. Apparently the plumbing, which ran deeply under the castle still worked.

"GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT?" I yelled like a five year old, tearing up the rubble underneath my heels as I raced towards them, tripping more than once at the unstable footing.

"What is it, Fighter?" the princess asked calmly.

"THE WATER WORKS! WE CAN WASH OUR HANDS!" 

Healer rolled her eyes in annoyance, and Maker shook her head.

"What?" I asked stupidly, looking between my comrades.

"Oh never mind.." Healer said boredly, picking non interestedly through her pile of garbage.

"Least I _did_ something!" I protested.

"Yes, you tested out the toilet. Thanks for the warning." Maker piped up, eyes never looking up from her paper. My eyebrow ticked in annoyance as Healer and Kakyuu giggled quietly at my slip up.

"Gah. You guys suck." I said, plopping down in defeat. I winced, and with a groan, removed something rather pokey that was probing my butt. I picked it up, turning it several ways trying to figure out what it was.

Maker regarded my object with mild interest, taking it from me.

"Oi! I was looking at that!"

"You would've taken forever to figure out what it is! Well, what it _was_." Maker clarified.

"Well..what is it?" I asked.

"Part of a bed frame." Maker said nonchalantly, tossing the spindly metal over her shoulder, bonking Healer in the process.

"Itai! What was that for?" Healer screeched, leaping to her feet, still clutching her head.

Maker looked over her shoulder with a convincingly innocent expression on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"FIGHTER! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT!" Healer accused, lunging at me.

"Ahh!" I yelled, landing painfully on my back. Fighting in a trash pile was so not fun.

"Enough, you two! There are things to do!" Kakyuu scolded. Healer blushed in embarrassment of being scolded and got off me, going off to her own devices. I shot a glare at Maker who simply giggled her awkward, choked giggle.

Least she was enjoying herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I was becoming increasingly aggravated that Maker kept calling me on the headset, telling me that my work was inacurrate. If she's so god damned perfect, why can't she fix it herself? I was too busy repairing the princess' room, which was doing considerably well. Soon we brought her over, and I uncovered her eyes. Her expression of wonder and amazement was worth the hours of back killing work I had done.

She thanked me and hugged me tightly. I grinned genuinely, glad that I could do one small thing for someone who had always done so much for me.

Soon she was laying upon the bed Maker and I had worked on, sound asleep.

"Maker, Healer, can you try to locate others that have either survived, or been brought back?" I asked quietly.

"Hai, leader, we will do our best." Maker said, nodding.

"I'm sure I can find anyone using my empathy skills." Healer said, a bit cockily, following Maker who was walking away.

I turned and glanced at my princess, who lay in a peaceful sleep. I sat on a marble bench, that was once part of a wall. I had managed to use my laser as a cutting tool to make it a decent place to sit. My mind drifted to old memories, of happier days...

_"Fighter, may I see her?" Michael asked. He was a noble lord- and Kakyuu's lover. It was my duty to watch the outside of her room at night, assuring her privacy and safety. I stepped aside from the door, nodding to the tall man. I trusted him. He was a true gentleman, he would keep her safe from harm's way if something were to happen in the castle._

_ Most would think it highly inappropriate for a gentleman to be in a young princess' room at odd hours of the night, but once again, I trusted him._

_ Besides, it's not like they'd _do_ anything inappropriate that would cost me my position as a guardian, the poor guy would need an instruction manual!_

_ Hee hee. If he was going to use a manual, he'd have to get it from Maker._

_ And boy is that girl protective of our princess..._

_ Speaking of Maker, I wondered if she's still in the library. So I made my way to the library, as quietly as I could, fairly difficult with these ridiculous heels that happen to be a part of my senshi fuku. I entered the library, the candelight in here was fading quickly._

_ "Maker, are you in here?" I said in a loud, clear whisper._

_ "Hai." she said, appearing from the shadows, books tucked under her arm._

_ "I'm bored. Want to go for a walk with me?"_

_ "..Aren't you supposed to be guarding our princess?" Maker asked sternly, suddenly getting a very cross look on her face._

_ "Mikey's with her. Chill."_

_ "It's Lord Michael to you, miscreant!" Maker said exasperatedly._

_ "Yeah yeah, whatever. You comin' or not?"_

_ Maker sighed and nodded, following me outside._

I missed those days, when everything seemed carefree. At the time, they didn't seem so easy, but I'd give anything to go back to those days.

Anything to go back to the days when my princess was truly happy...

I chanced a glance back at her sleeping form, crimson hair splaying about her. She tried so hard to pretend nothing was wrong, that once we'd rebuilt our planet, everything would be back to normal, or possible even better.

But one thing would always remain missing...

_Him_

The man who made her escape to Earth possible. The man who had given everything for the woman he loved. The man who would never see her smile, or touch her soft lips with his own again...

It saddened me to know that she had such a beautiful love, only to have it ripped from her.

But am I so different?

Back on Earth, I had been chasing after Usagi Tsukino, constantly protecting her..oftentimes putting my real mission on hold for her. In the end, it was her who defeated Galaxia, allowing my princess to be returned..but..

I will probably never see her again. But she is alive, and well. She has a star seed, she won't be gone, not ever. There always remains the possibility of meeting her again. There is always hope.. I looked over once more at my princess, who was now crying out in her sleep for the love that would never be returned to her. I stood up quietly, walking over to her.

"Shh, Hime..it's just a dream..." I told her gently. She tossed and turned some more, unwaking.

I hugged her tightly, trying to offer her what comfort I could. My princess...my very best friend in this lonely universe. I wish there was more I could do for her. I wish I wasn't so useless. Soon she quieted down, and I sat on the edge of her bed, never leaving her side.

That is, until I heard footsteps outside. I knew it wasn't Healer and Maker, there was only one person, and the footsteps weren't heel clicks. My brows furrowed automatically as I tried to concentrate on the shine of the person..familiar, brighter than most..but I couldn't place it. I stood then, forcing my Star Yell to appear in my hand. I had a very uneasy feeling about this...

I pushed aside the impromptu curtain I had found and used as a method of privacy for my princess. My indigo eyes darted left and right, unseeing what I knew had to be out there. I took one step forward, uneasily. The wind blue my deep blue hair over my shoulder, tickling slightly. A step behind me. Without even looking, I whirled around, calling out my attack.

"STAR SERIOUS LA-"

The person grabbed my hand forcefully, hitting a clever pressure point. My Star Yell fell uselessly to the ground, being crushed to pieces by a boot a second later. I groaned internally, Maker would kill me for getting it broken _again. _It was one thing when Galaxia did it, another when it was just some common criminal or something.

My arm went numb as the attack hit a pressure point in my elbow. Whoever it was knew what they were doing, for certain. With a grunt I threw a punch with my other hand, only to be caught again. Damn, they were fast. I had to do something, quickly. Before I could work out a plan, I was spun around, being choked with my own arms. My shoulders hurt horribly from the force being exerted upon them to choke me, and I became aware that my right one was definitely dislocated now...

My head reeled, and no matter how many times I blinked my vision remained blurry. I leaned forward, trying to flip my attacker forward and off of me, but it was useless. Whoever this dude was, he was a pretty big guy...

A wave of nausea hit, and I felt my knees buckling under me. The attack promptly let go of me, and the quick rush of blood to my head brought on an all new sensation of pin pricks and pain. Traitorous knees, failing at a time like this. I hit the ground hard, the thump echoing eerily in the stillness of our desolate city.

_Princess...gomenasai..._

And then total darkness surrounded me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning, some vulgarity in this chapter.

I groaned as I slowly drifted back into consciousness. My throat hurt, my arms and shoulders hurt..everything hurt. My eyes flashed open as I recalled what happened before I lost consciousness.

"KAKYUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed, remembering what had happened. I forced myself into a sitting position, looking around worriedly. I put my hands forward on the ground, hissing against the pain as I forced herself to stand.

"KAKYUU!" I screamed once more, my beautiful voice cracking and going hoarse. No answer..I went back to the room Maker and I had redone for our princess, but it was vacant. It was unlike Kakyuu to wander off...

I felt my stomach fall through the floor. The person, who had attacked me, had also taken Kakyuu..where could she be now? Hot tears stung my eyes and slipped down my cheeks.

I was the one who was supposed to protect her.

I was the one Kakyuu had depended on for safety.

I was the one responsible..

And I had failed..

I heard heel clicks to my side, hurried.

"Fighter what happened!" Maker screamed, approaching, Healer hot on her trail.

"The princess..she's been taken.." I said sadly, every word painful to my vocal chords.

"What?" Healer spat.

"I said, she was taken!" I said exasperatedly. I didn't even recognize my voice. It was too harsh and broken.

_Slap_

The sting on my cheek made an echoe in the stillness of our desolate planet.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" Healer scolded.

"I was attacked!"

"And you didn't call for us?" Healer demanded.

"I didn't have time."

"Bullshit. You and your heroics, I've had enough!"

"It's the truth!" I protested. My right shoulder was constantly shooting pain that radiated into my chest. I didn't want to argue right now. I wanted to take care of my shoulder, and look for Kakyuu.

"What're you going to do now, Fighter! You managed to lose our Princess, once more! You're absolutely useless!" Healer screamed.

I blinked. I blinked twice. I swallowed hard. Sharp stinging pain pierced my heart as I remembered that fateful night...

-Flashback-

_I threw her over my shoulder, her slight frame posing no real burden. She kicked and screamed for me to take her back to her fallen lover. I could not. I wish I could have, but then I wouldn't be doing my duty, would I? I took her upstairs to the balcony. The stars shone brilliantly, as if it were just another peaceful night on Kinmoku. I set her down, and she immediately collapsed, sobbing._

_ "Stay here." I told her, pressing my hand against the top of her shoulder to reinforce my command. She looked up at me with her tear filled eyes, begging me not to go._

_ "I have to go back for the other two. Stay here, stay safe." I said and vanished into the night in search of my comrades._

_ "HEALER! MAKER!" I shouted to them. They were back to back, throwing their attacks around crazily. They looked towards me._

_ "Fighter, where's the princess?" They demanded in unison._

_ "Safe, we can't stay here! Come on!" I ordered, turning back to where I had left our princess. They soon followed._

_ I walked onto the balcony, and immediately heard frantic screaming. In the dark, my eyes struggled to focus. I saw a bit of red, in a heap, crying hysterically. Something dark loomed over her._

_ "Star Serious Laser!" I called out my attack, blowing the attacked off the balcony and to kingdom come._

_ "Princess!" I ran over to her. She was injured pretty badly, but would survive._

_ "Y-you left me.." she whimpered._

_ "I'm sorry. The others are coming soon. I had to get them." I felt horrible. I should've stayed with her. I had made a bad judgement call. I heard many footsteps behind me. I spun around, arms and legs spread to protect my princess. Three..no four, figures loomed in the doorway, approaching slowly. These were not good odds._

_ "Kakyuu-hime. Go." I ordered._

_ "No! I won't leave you too!"_

_ "Do it!" I shouted angrily._

_ "But!" she wailed._

_ "Mikey sacrificed himself so you could escape. Don't waste his life!" I screamed at her, glancing backwards. Her face looked of shock, horror, then anger. I wondered if I had just made her hate me...and then she turned into a ray of light, dashing off into space. The only trace of her the sweet smell of our planet and a few glittering butterflies. I turned back to my opponents, calling forth my laser once more.._

_ A few second later, Maker and Healer appeared, and soon the enemies were defeated._

_ "Where's ouhi?" Maker asked._

_ "She's gone.." I said quietly, looking to the stars. Healer was on me in a flash, yanking me by the Sailor Collar down to her level._

_ "You let her go off alone?" She screeched in my face._

_ "She had to get away! Come on, we're wasting time! Let's go! We gotta find her.." I said, becoming a ray of light, following her fast fading trail. The others were soon behind me..._

_-End Flashback-_

"Well?" Healer demanded, hand on hip.

"I'm going to find her, of course." I said, wincing and rubbing my pained shoulder. I couldn't raise my right arm, it was definitely dislocated. I walked off, in search of a sturdy wall. Healer and Maker followed me a a distance. I could hear Healer cursing me for being so careless.

I was cursing myself for being so careless.

I found a wall, and slammed my shoulder into it, shoving my arm back into the socket. I gasped in pain, but refused to cry out. I refused to be so weak. Soon Healer was upon me again.

"What do you think your doing, walking off on your own again? Too good for us or somethin'?" Healer demanded.

"Ugh..leave me alone.." I mumbled as the pain caused me to become dizzy. I needed rest. I can't even remember the last time I really slept.

"I won't!" Healer yelled, lunging at me. I leaped back a bit, narrowly avoiding her fist.

"Not now, Healer, we have to find her!" I ordered. She ignored me, her rage was too great to let this go just now.

Another punch, and another. I danced backwards, narrowly missing every strike. I blinked as my vision doubled momentarily. Next thing I knew Healer had sent me on my back.

"No wonder you couldn't keep track of our princess! You're losing to me!" She scolded.

"Some leader you are.." she spat as she loomed over me. My eyes locked on with hers, becoming crystal clear. In a flash I was up, and I kicked her in the stomach so hard she lost her breath and stumbled backwards. Once she caught it she made her Star Yell appear. Just great. Mine was in pieces lying around somewhere..

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" she called out to me. I dodged the large lightning ball by jumping high, landing directly in front of her. I plowed my fist into her face. She stumbled back, holding her face, crying out in pain. She held up her yell again. I glanced to Maker, pleading for help. She looked concerned, but did not move. She most likely agreed with Healer.

Not that I disagreed with getting the crap beaten out of me for my carelessness, but there was something more important at hand. Like finding our princess.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" 

I couldn't possibly dodge it this close. I had one other option.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" I called my attack without the yell. It was pathetically weak, and merely canceled Healer's attack when it should have overpowered her and thrown her back. It was common knowledge I was the most powerful starlight.

"Fighter, where's your Yell?" Healer taunted.

"It was broken in the fight." I told her, assuming a defensive stance. Maybe if I stayed in defense mode, she'd back off.

Healer scoffed. "Again? You really are careless..." I growled in irritation and prepared to throw my laser at her again. She had drained her star power considerably, she wouldn't be able to cancel it or deflect it.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" out of nowhere I heard Maker's attack. I turned in time to get blasted by her attack. I winced in pain, and collapsed to my knees.

"That is enough! Both of you!" She scolded.

Healer said something in retort, but I couldn't make it out. My surroundings were spinning, blurring..the last thing I saw were Maker's boots walking towards me as I collapsed once more.

Curse my weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked my eyes and sat up slowly. Violet eyes blinked back at me.

"You're awake." Maker said, backing up.

"What happened?" I asked, not really remembering what had happened.

"Maker owned you, that's what happened." Healer said.

"Oh...right.." I groaned, pulling myself to my feet. "We have to find ouhi."

"How? We haven't a clue where she is, we don't know who took her, or even what freakin' direction they went in!" Healer screamed.

"We're on a freakin' empty planet? How hard can it possibly be?" I defended. Healer's mouth opened and closed several times, unable to think of a suitable retort.

"Fighter...what happened to your Star Yell? You didn't use it against Healer." Maker asked with an air of boredom.

"It was damaged in the struggle against whoever took Kakyuu." Maker sighed heavily.

"You'll have to do with out it for a while, the materials to rebuild it are hard to find."

"I don't are about my damn Yell! I care about finding Kakyuu-hime!" I yelled. How could they be so unfocused?

"We know Fighter." Maker said, placing a hand on her leader's shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fighter demanded.

"You." Healer said.

"What do you mean, me?"

"You're injured." Maker observed.

"I don't freakin' care!" I yelled, stalking off in a random direction.

"Where are you going, Fighter?" Maker demanded.

"I'm looking for our princess!" I shouted back.

Maker and Healer exchanged a look, and ran to catch up with me.

"Finally deciding to come along?" I taunted.

"Leader...we'll follow you anywhere.." Maker said gently. I nodded to her and we continued on our way.

I hadn't a clue how long we had been walking, but judging from Healer's exhaustion it had been quite a while.

"Let's rest here." I decided, sitting upon a trash can tossed on it's side. The others found other items to rest on.

"Fighter..what are we going to do?" Maker asked despairingly.

"Find her." I said nonchalantly.

"But how?" Maker asked.

"How did we find her before?" I asked, waiting for Maker to catch on.

"But...it's different now. There's no cheering fans, no loud concerts..." Maker protested.

"But, if we sing through our hearts, she may hear us..."I said resolutely. We rested there for a while longer, before I decided to get moving again. The others followed me without protest. Words were not exchanged as we walked, looking for any signs of buildings or life. I didn't like this silence, and so I began singing Nagareboshi He. The others joined in, and I felt a bit nostalgic. We walked onwards, singing with our hearts for the princess we loved dearly; and greatly missed.

Suddenly I felt her.

"Ouhi.."I whispered.

"Did you find her?"

I searched for that feeling, but it was gone. It was as if she was closed off to me. But I knew at least, what direction she was in. I felt the energy of my star rising, and I sped off in a ray of shooting light. Maker and Healer followed Fighter's lead, and the three shooting stars sped across the sky.

I approached a large building; the only object standing for miles. I materialized in front of the large building. A second later and Maker and Healer were standing on either side of me.

"Well, leader, what's the plan?" Healer asked.

"We're going to make them pay..." I said coldly, raising my arm above my head, preparing my attack. The others did the same.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

And the large double doors came crashing down.

_We're coming, Princess._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I took forever to update this. I kinda lost motivation for this story. But I'm back in action now!

Once the main door was down, we tore down the hallways, looking for our princess. Open door, slam door. Open door, slam door. Where could she be?

"I feel her." Healer said.

Maker and I looked to our petite comrade.

"How?" I asked. Sure, Healer was an empath, but she couldn't really tell where someone was unless they were using their powers, or was dying.

"I think..she transformed. This way!" and Healer took off running. Maker and I ran to catch up, which was pretty easy. Healer flung open the door and sure enough, there was Kakyuu, although I didn't recognize her outfit. It seemed to be a cross between ours and her princess dress. My gaze immediately snapped to Robert, the Princess' cousin with nothing but malicious intent. He wasn't someone to turn your back on. I gripped my Star Yell, desperately wanting to blast him to smithereens.

For certain, he was behind all this.

"Princess," Healer said.

"Lord Michael?" Maker asked in disbelief.

My gaze left Robert, and sure enough, there was Michael, his hand clasped tightly in Kakyuu's. Both of their eyes were blank- it would seem they were under some sort of control. This didn't look good.

"Now the fun begins," Sailor Kakyuu said, chuckling.

I stared in disbelief at my Princess. Was she going to...attack us?

"Maker.. Healer." I ordered. They both turned their heads slightly towards me. Using both hands , I pointed to the ground on either side of me. The took a few steps back, to join me on either side, obeying my command. I took my battle stance, and they did the same. I doubted there was any reasoning with these guys.

"Little cousin, why don't you give a warm welcome to your favorite guardians?" Robert said with a sickeningly sweet voice. Kakyuu rose her hands up, Lord Michael's hand never leaving her shoulder.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

My comrades and I put up our arms in defense, taking the blast. Healer fell to her knees in pain. She was never good at this stuff. Maker doubled over slightly, panting in surprise, clutching her stomach. I know I had a grimace etched on my face, but I stood strong. I didn't care how much it hurt. All I cared about was getting these freaks away from my princess!

"Leader, what do we do?" Maker asked quietly, her question intended for only my ears to hear.

"Take him out" I ordered coldly, my gaze flicking to Robert.

My comrades nodded, and we attacked at once.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

I watched horrified as my Princess leaped in front of the way, taking considerable damage.

"Hime!" I screamed, my heart clenching. Tears streamed down my face, I was certain my comrades had a similar reaction.

Robert laughed. "Do you understand now, starlights?

I watched, painfully as my princess gasped for breath, wounded. Not mortally, but it certainly didn't tickle, either.

"She's entirely under my control..they both are..they'll die for me. Now, join us, little starlights. I have plans for the planet Earth. I'm sure you're familiar with it by now.." Robert said, an evil smirk planted on his face.

_Earth...Odango!_

"Never!" I screamed at him. I had to set our princess free, some how, some way. How was she so easily controlled? None of it was making sense.

"Leader, what are we going to do?" Healer asked next to me as she finally got the strength to stand to her feet.

"I..I don't know!" How the heck could we free our princess without hurting her? Obviously we couldn't just take out the guy in control, he was cowardly and would use his own cousin as a human shield.

I glared daggers at Lord Michael, his arm looped through our princess's. Why would he ever side with them? It was then that I noticed a..collar?

Around his neck.

It was pretty suspicious looking.

Our princess was strong. Something had to be controlling her...something...close to her heart?

I had made my decision.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"FIGHTER!" Maker protested with horror.

I aimed straight at Lord Michael. He flew back, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. My aim was perfect- the collar fell to the ground sizzling.

"Are you insane?" Healer scolded.

Our princess' eyes held recognition for a brief moment, before they slid shut. I ran to her as she fell into my arms in an unconscious state.

My companions stood behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at Healer, who smiled softly. She understood my actions now. I stood slowly, my princess within my grasp. My comrades moved protectively in front of us.

"It would seem, Robert, that you no longer have the upper hand." Maker said calmly.

Maker was always calm.

Even if she didn't quite feel it.

Robert sneered; things weren't going as he had planned.

Lord Michael stood up- kindness showing in his eyes. He was no longer under the influence of the enemy. He approached us, and I saw Maker tense, her Star Yell appearing in her hand. Reaching out, I rest my hand on her arm, shaking my head. She gave me a small glare before lowering her arm.

"Please...get out of here, and take care of her..." I pleaded. Mikey nodded solemly, holding out his arms. I gingerly placed my princess in his arms, and he took off running out the door.

I watched for a long, sad moment as the best friend I had ever known, my beloved princess was out of my sight once more. Without me. It seemed to be a recurring theme lately.

Ha!

I made a joke.

I turned my attention onto Robert, who looked like he was about to attack. Not that I'd let him.

I ran straight between my comrades, swinging my fist back. As I was upon him, it snapped forward- cracking him good right in the face. He clutched his face, muttering derogatory names for females under his breath. Continuing with my momentum, I rhino'd him in the gut with my knee. He doubled over miserably, gasping for air. I grabbed him by the back of the collar, not at all pleased my his close proximity to me, and threw him to the floor.

He rolled onto his back, picking himself up a bit on his elbows, trying to scramble away. Like a vulture I was upon him, my stiletto heeled boot digging into his chest.

"Not so fast." I spat out. I would give him hell for he's done.

In the past, he had broken my heart.

In the past, he had threatened both Healer and I.

He had captured Kakyuu, and somehow restored Lord Michael- using the two lovers for his deeds. The two sweetest, kindest people I had ever met. The kind of people I was born to protect. I leaned down, to bash his face in again. It wasn't out of defense for our princess, but just revenge, pure and sweet. Pain shot up my arm as he managed to grab my fist, and he squeezed painfully. I let out the air I had been holding in, I absolutely refused him the satisfaction of hearing me cry in pain. He stood up, his hand gripping mine, and I swallowed against the fear rising from my chest.

In all my battles over the years, even against Galaxia I had never felt so powerless. He towered over me, his arrogant smirk on his face. Working my jaw, I collected a good amount of saliva in my mouth.

And hurled it. At his face.

I saw the ceiling whirl as he threw me across the room.

_Smash_

My head hit the wall. I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. I wasn't going to let a small concussion render me useless for this battle.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

I heard my comrades attacking. With a quiet groan I pulled myself to my feet, forcing my indigo eyes to sharpen their focus.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Once my attack was called, the three attacks wound together, completing each other, in a sense. Our attacks collided with Robert, and he let out a blood curdling scream as he collapsed to the ground. Wimp.

"Fighter! Daijobu desu ka?" Healer asked as she ran to my side, her bright green eyes burning with concern.

"I'm fine." I ground out, spitting blood out of my mouth. I hadn't a clue where it even came from. Her hand left my shoulder, that's when I noticed it had even been there in the first place.

Maker was in a battle stance, her harsh lilac gaze never leaving the man we all hated so much.

I hated him because he took away my naivety, in a sense. I had always thought all beings were kind; and would never try to hurt someone unnecessarily. Unless they were evil, in which case it fell upon me to put them down.

He taught me what heartbreak was, he ruined that image that love was always perfect, happy fairy tales and what not.

He wasn't just unfaithful, he was deceitful and conniving- a womanizer at best. A small smirk formed upon my face as I realized the one good thing that came out of that relationship.

I learned I preferred women.

Healer hated him because he was always trying to put his hands on her- not that Maker and I would ever allow it, especially after what he had done to me.

Maker hated him because of what he had done to me, what he had tried to do to Healer, and for how horribly he treated his cousin, the kindest girl we had ever known.

I suppose Kakyuu was more of a woman now though, wasn't she?

Robert slowly rose to his feet.

"This isn't over, Starlights!" he scathed, beginning to use some teleport or other.

"Stop him!" I commanded. The three of us ran towards him, in three streaks of light. As our light energies danced around him, he tried frantically to use the complicated device. The pure heat and radiation given off by out energies caused his teleport to fail. We materialized shortly after, a bit out of breath, but he looked scared. He realized he was trapped.

"Ladies, perhaps we can reach an agreement?" He asked, trying to smile and look convincing.

"You are in no position to negotiate" Maker spat.

_Oh Maker, you have the perfect retorts, don't you?_

Healer and I exchanged amused glances; we loved our brainiac comrade for her sharp tongue.

Something in me wanted to destroy him, to put out his shine forever. But at the same time..it didn't feel quite right. Maybe I'm going soft, I mused bitterly.

-Flashback-

"No! There has to be a way to save her! I'm sure of it!"

-End Flashback-

Ah yes, Sailor Moon. Ever the optimist. Unfortunately, there was no healing him. He wasn't under control. This was under his own dark, twisted will.

Robert noticed my distraction, and tackled me to the floor. A metallic glimmer over my face brought me to my senses. My arm shot up, bracing against his, desperately trying to keep his blade off my neck.

Damned bastard and his fast reflexes.

My arm quickly became fatigued, he was far stronger than I. I brought up my other arm, shoulder still injured from the previous scuffle. It immediately sent shooting pains all the way into my chest in protest. My arms were shaking now, the blade inching to my neck. It felt like I'd been strugglign for hours, though I knew it were a few seconds at most.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The weight on me was lifted, and Robert lay next to me. I stood up quickly, panting heavily.

I'm not sure what it was but something about this guy just scared the crap out of me. I almost felt sorry for him though, laying there, blood streaming out of his nose, mouth, ears. Just about every hole in his body seeped blood as he took his last few breaths. Maker had struck to kill.

My comrades must've sensed my fear, my insecurity, my weakness, because they were soon next to me, each wrapping an arm around me in comfort.

"It's over, Fighter." Maker whispered. I closed my eyes, slowly gaining control of my heart rate.

"Let's find our princess." Healer suggested, gently leading me towards the exit by the hand. I nodded, and followed, ignoring the throbbing in my shoulder. It could wait- not like it was going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
